jojofandomcom-20200222-history
SC Episode 5
|ja_romaji = Shirubā Chariottsu |chapters = 125-127 |runtime = 24:00 |writer = |storyboard = |epidirector = |anidirector = |key = |2ndkey = |eyecatch = |eyecatch2 = Silver Chariot |assistaction = |opening = STAND PROUD |ending = Walk Like an Egyptian |airdate = May 3, 2014 |previous = Tower of Gray |next = Dark Blue Moon |endate = August 26, 2017}} |Shirubā Chariottsu}} is the fifth episode of Stardust Crusaders and the thirty-first episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It covers Chapter 125 through half of Chapter 127 of the manga. Summary The Stand-wielding Frenchman introduces himself as Jean Pierre Polnareff, another assassin sent by DIO with the ability of swordsmanship great enough to cut through fire itself. After a brief demonstration of his Stand, he leads the group to the nearby to courteously allow Avdol to use his flame abilities without restraint. The fight begins almost immediately, though not before Polnareff makes a prediction of Avdol's defeat at the hands of his own Stand. Silver Chariot starts the fight off with a flurry of sword strikes, most of which Magician's Red quickly dodges and counters with several fire blasts. Polnareff further demonstrates Chariot's power by deflecting the shots towards a nearby statue and carving it to resemble Magician's Red. Avdol retaliates with his special technique, Crossfire Hurricane, and launches an Ankh-shaped flame at Polnareff, who is able to once again deflect the blast at Avdol himself. Seemingly burnt by his own Stand, as predicted by Polnareff, Avdol launches Magician's Red at Chariot. Polnareff strikes back, but upon contact realizes the figure he had lit on fire earlier was not Magician's Red, but the statue he had carved himself. Avdol follows through with yet another Crossfire Hurricane with Polnareff taking the full force of the attack and is severely burnt. Before the group is able to leave, Polnareff introduces his Stand's special ability, which is achieved by shedding its armor. In this form, Chariot's speed greatly increases up to a point where it is able to produce several afterimages. Though overwhelmed at first by the Stand's onslaught of attacks, Avdol reveals a variation to his previous technique, Crossfire Hurricane Special, which is able to strike Polnareff by shooting several ankhs, one of which comes straight out of the ground. Defeated, Polnareff accepts his fate to die but is spared when Avdol recognizes his act of chivalry. The group discovers another flesh bud on Polnareff's forehead, which Jotaro is easily able to remove. At the docks, Polnareff introduces himself once more and shares a story of how his sister was murdered years ago by a man with two right hands. He reveals that he had met DIO in Cairo days before and had been promised help finding the man who killed his . Polnareff realizes that the culprit is likely working for DIO and decides to join the group on their journey to Egypt. Appearances |Av7=SherryAvAnim.png|Name7=Minor Characters#Sherry Polnareff|SName7=Sherry Polnareff|Status7= |Av8=ShadowDIOAvAnim.png|Name8=Dio Brando|SName8=DIO |Av9=PetShopAvAnim.png|Name9=Pet Shop|Status9= }} Manga/Anime Differences . *The random bird on DIO's shoulder during Polnareff's flashback was changed to Pet Shop. }} Commentary References Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes